Harris Yulin
Harris Yulin played Peter Daum in the season two For the People episode Minimum Continuing Legal Education. Career Filmography *''Wanderland'' (2018) *''All Square'' (2018) *''The Sounding'' (2017) *''Norman: The Moderate Rise and Tragic Fall of a New York Fixer'' (2016) *''The American Side'' (2016) *''The Family Fang'' (2015) *''A Short History of Decay'' (2014) *''Muhammed Ali's Greatest Fight'' (2013) *''The Place Beyond the Pines'' (2012) *''Madso's War'' (2010) *''My Soul to Take'' (2010) *''Loving Leah'' (2009) *''Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus'' (2006) *''The Treatment'' (2006) *''Game 6'' (2005) *''King of the Corner'' (2004) *''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) *''Chelsea Walls'' (2001) *''Training Day'' (2001) *''American Outlaws'' (2001) *''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) *''Perfume'' (2001) *''75 Degrees in July'' (2000) *''The Million Dollar Hotel'' (2000) *''The Virginian'' (2000) *''The Hurricane'' (1999) *''The Cradle Will Rock'' (1999) *''Bean'' (1996) *''Murder at 1600'' (1996) *''If These Walls Could Talk'' (1996) *''Multiplicity'' (1996) *''Loch Ness'' (1996) *''Cutthroat Island'' (1995) *''Truman'' (1995) *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) *''Stuart Saves His Family'' (1995) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''The Last Hit'' (1993) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) *''The Heart of Justice'' (1992) *''Final Analysis'' (1992) *''Face of Stranger'' (1991) *''Traitor in My House'' (1990) *''Narrow Margin'' (1990) *''Daughter of the Streets'' (1990) *''Tailspin: Behind the Korean Airline Tragedy'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Another Woman'' (1988) *''Judgment in Berlin'' (1988) *''Bad Dreams'' (1988) *''Candy Mountain'' (1987) *''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) *''The Believers'' (1987) *''Good to Go'' (1986) *''Scarface'' (1983) *''The Last Ride of the Dalton Gang'' (1979) *''The Thirteenth Day: The Story of Esther'' (1979) *''Steel'' (1979) *''The Night Rider'' (1979) *''When Every Day Was the Fourth of July'' (1978) *''American Raspberry'' (1977) *''Ransom for Alice!'' (1977) *''Roger & Harry: The Mitera Target'' (1977) *''Victory at Entebbe'' (1977) *''St. Ives'' (1976) *''Dynasty'' (1976) *''Hamburger Hamlet (short)'' (1975) *''The Kansas City Massacre'' (1975) *''Night Moves'' (1975) *''The Trial of Chaplain Jensen'' (1975) *''Parker Adderson, Philosopher (TV short)'' (1974) *''The Missiles of October'' (1974) *''The F.B.I. Story: The FBI Versus Alvin Karpis, Public Enemy Number One'' (1974) *''The Greatest Gift'' (1974) *''Watched!'' (1974) *''The Midnight Man'' (1974) *''Melvin Purvis G-MAN'' (1974) *''Incident at Vichy'' (1973) *''The Legend of Hillbilly John'' (1972) *''Doc'' (1971) *''Maidstone'' (1970) *''Neither Are We Enemies'' (1970) *''End of the Road'' (1970) Television *''Divorce'' (2019) *''Billions'' (2018-2019) *''For the People'' (2019) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997-2018) *''Ozark'' (2017-2018) *''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'' (2016-2017) *''Veep'' (2016) *''The Blacklist'' (2015) *''Forever'' (2015) *''Nikita'' (2011-2012) *''Pan Am'' (2011) *''Rubicon'' (2010) *''Damages'' (2009) *''Law & Order'' (1994-2008) *''Canterbury's Law'' (2008) *''Cashmere Mafia'' (2008) *''Entourage'' (2007) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2007) *''Third Watch'' (2005) *''24'' (2002-2003) *''Mister Sterling'' (2003) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1999-2002) *''American Experience'' (1997-2001) *''The X Files'' (2000) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1999) *''American Masters'' 1998) *''Screen One'' 1997) *''La Femme Nikita'' (1997) *''Frasier'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''WIOU'' (1990-1991) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1986) *''Robert Kennedy and His Times'' (1985) *''Meeting of Minds'' (1979-1981) *''How the West Was Won'' (1978) *''Wonder Woman'' (1977) *''Most Wanted'' (1976) *''Insight'' (1976) *''Ironside'' (1975) *''Police Woman'' 1975) *''S.W.A.T.'' (1975) *''Baretta'' (1975) *''Caribe'' (1975) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1975) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1974) *''Kojak'' (1974) *''The ABC Afternoon Playbreak'' (1973) *''As the World Turns'' (1956) External Links * Category:Actors